1105
Carolyn's riddle provides clues to Maggie's whereabouts. The coffin of the vampire is found. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the present time. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have been searching desperately for a way to head off the catastrophe destined to destroy the great house. And so far, they are fighting what seems to be a losing battle. On this night, as they continue to search for the missing children, they are unaware that still another tragedy has occurred. One that could cost the life of Maggie Evans. Barnabas and Julia return to Collinwood and go upstairs to Maggie's room. They find Mrs. Johnson unconscious and Maggie gone. Meanwhile, Maggie meets the vampire in the woods. Act I Barnabas realizes that Maggie escaped through the secret panel near the fireplace in her room, and decides to follow her path. Julia returns to the foyer and hears the playroom music. She approaches the drawing room and hears Carolyn talking to someone, but when she opens the door there is no one else in the room. Julia accuses Carolyn of talking to Gerard, but she denies it. Carolyn is upset that Julia didn't tell anyone the children are missing, but Julia wonders how Carolyn found that out to begin with. Carolyn offers Julia to help find Maggie if she will tell her where the children are. Act II Carolyn tells Julia she had a vision of Maggie, but doesn't tell Julia anything. Julia attempts to con Carolyn into telling her where Maggie is, but she has a breakdown and says she can't help her. Meanwhile at the Old House, Barnabas tells Willie to lock Daphne in her room and help him search for Maggie, but to first go to Collinwood and see if Julia has learned anything from Mrs. Johnson. Later, Willie arrives at Collinwood and finds Carolyn singing in the drawing room. She mocks Barnabas and Julia about not knowing where Maggie is. After fighting for a few moments, she finally gives Willie a riddle to help them locate Maggie. Willie is confused by her riddle, but attempts to figure it out anyway. Act III Willie leaves the house and attempts to find Maggie, but initially struggles trying to decipher Carolyn's riddle. He gives up, but then realizes a name on a tombstone matches the riddle and he finds himself in the same crypt the children were at the night before. He discovers the coffin, but finds it empty. After examining the crypt further, he finds Maggie lying on the ground, with fresh bite marks on her neck. A few hours later, Maggie is back in her room and Julia gives her another blood transfusion. She tells Barnabas that she is near death, but if she lives until the sun rises then she should be fine. Barnabas instructs the two of them that they must destroy the vampire immediately as the howling of dogs is heard outside. Act IV At sunrise, the three are at the Old House and Willie collects a stake and hammer as Barnabas heads for his coffin. Willie and Julia head out to destroy the vampire. Willie and Julia arrive at the crypt and are both surprised that no one is there guarding the coffin. Julia opens the coffin and screams. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Maggie never belonged in this house. Neither does Barnabas, for that matter. Dramtis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes / Leticia Faye * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Liliane Sandor as Roxanne Drew Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1109. * Closing credits scene: Eagle Hill Cemetery. Story * The secret panel in Maggie's room leads to a door on the far end of the house that in turn leads to a tunnel to the beach. * Carolyn's riddle to Willie: *: Where the north woods path is narrow, you'll be at sixes and sevens, but look for the H and follow the arrow, that points to Maggie Evans. * Jeremy Harrow is buried at Eagle Hill Cemetery. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Willie: The riddle; Julia: Keep sleeping Maggie. * TIMELINE: Almost dawn. Julia and Willie wait until dawn to kill the vampire. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen in the first scene as Barnabas goes to the window. * While Willie walks through the cemetery, a gravestone to the left wobbles in the breeze when the wind whips up. The same gravestone wobbles slightly again when Willie returns to the Harrow gravestone. * It isn't clear how the Harrow grave points to anything. After discovering it, Willie walks to its side past other graves. *After Willie discovers Maggie in the mausoleum, the next scene shows Barnabas and Julia standing by Maggie's bed; the camera just catches Maggie as she jumps into the bed, having just run from the other set. *The final music sting in the final scene doesn't seem to quite match up with Julia's words. After she opens the vampire's coffin, she says quietly, "Oh no." Then the music sting plays. Then after that, Julia says more loudly, "No!" * Ohrbach's is misspelled as Orhbach's in the credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1105 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1105 - The Burning Question The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1105 Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes